My Bloody Christmas
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: John Ross decides to skip the family Christmas party only to run into Dean Winchester and a werewolf. Canon Divergence, Slash.


**Sorry for the delay, I had gotten sick and it made it hard to focus long enough to do anything.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Bloody Christmas**  
 **John Ross Ewing/Dean Winchester**

John Ross Ewing the third had decided to skip the annual Ewing Christmas Party. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his mother or father, or see Elena fawn over Christopher. So he had decided to do a late night check on the oil rigs.

The night had started out peacefully, until he drove to the eastern section. John Ross had to take his rifle with him as a precaution. After twenty minutes of making sure the equipment was secured he heard a low growl from behind. John Ross whirled around aimed the rifle only to freeze. The animal had looked nothing like he seen before.

A gun shot drew the attention of both John Ross and the animal. The animal had turned and growled at the intruder. John Ross focused on the newcomer. The man was shorter than him, he was also broader and more defined. In the small lit area John Ross could see that the man was pretty and definitely his type, if he went for guys.

The Texan broke out of his stupor when the animal had knocked the man down. He raised his rifle again. The bullet had hit the animal in the shoulder. John Ross cursed himself and fired again when the animal turned towards him. The second bullet hit it square in the chest, but the animal was still standing and growling at him. He began reloading the gun thinking the bullet had missed.

"Run you asshat!" The man yelled at John Ross.

John Ross looked up to see the animal running towards him. He mentally cursed himself for freezing again. The animal was just a few feet away when he heard another gun shot, only this time something warm and wet sprayed his face.

"Here. Swish, spit, then repeat." The man spoke pressing a silver flask in John Ross' hand.

"What is it?" He asked looking at the man.

The man smirked. "Bourbon with a kick."

John Ross did as the man instructed only because there was a bad copper taste in his mouth. After cleaning out his mouth he handed the flask back. He look down at the dead animal.

"What is that?"

"Werewolf." The man answered kicking the dead body.

John Ross looked at the man with one eyebrow raised. "Seriously?"

"I wish I was kidding." The man grimaced.

"I need a drink or two before you explain everything." John Ross declared.

The man sneered. "I don't need to explain anything."

John Ross straightened his body and tugged his jacket in place. With a slight raise of his head he stared down at the man. "You will explain or I'll have you arrested for trespassing on private property."

The man laughed at John Ross. "Dude, that act will get you nowhere with me. I raised a bitchy younger brother on the road for eighteen years. Besides, how will you explain why you are on private property, covered in blood and with a dead werewolf who will turn back in the morning?"

"I'm John Ross Ewing, this is my family's property. With the right amount of money I can have Bum bury that thing before sunrise."

"Bum?" The man raised an eyebrow while trying to stop himself from laughing.

"He works for my father. I can never find out why he goes by that name." John Ross shook his head after explaining. "Do you have a name?"

"I'm Dean Winchester." It was said with a cocky lopsided grin.

John Ross ignored the shiver that went up his spine. That reaction didn't happened, there was no way he found that damn grin sexy. He was John Ross Ewing, not some two bit hormonal teenage girl.

The Texan oil heir stood straighter. "Why are you here?"

Dean sighed heavily. "I was tracking the bastard. He must have smelled you. What are you doing out here anyway? Don't you have people to do the...grunt work?"

"We do, but sometimes we like to do some of the work ourselves. I'm here avoiding the family Christmas party. My parents in one room together and my ex fawning over my married cousin is too much for me to handle."

Dean chuckled. "Sucks to be you. Though I'm not one to talk about family troubles. My dad and brother go at each other's throats when they are together longer than five minutes. In fact my brother ran off to college because of that. Now he won't talk to me."

"Well my family is worse. My father is a liar and master manipulator. He and my uncle are always fighting over who is the rightful owner of Southfork or who is the better Ewing. My mother is an alcoholic and is jealous of my aunt for having a better husband and marriage. And my cousin thinks he's God's gift to women and he also thinks he's the oil baron of the family." John Ross sneered at the thought of his good for nothing cousin owning the Ewing lands and Southfork. That just doesn't sit well with him. Maybe he was now understanding how his father feels.

"Sounds to me like you and your father want the same thing. My brother and father are a lot alike, even though they deny it. So how about we go get you cleaned up then get a drink or two? We can drink away our problems about fathers, brothers, cousins, and uncles." Dean replied with another sexy grin.

John Ross eyed Dean carefully. That grin had said what was left unspoken. Did he really want what Dean was offering? Or was he reading too much into this because he hasn't gotten laid since Christopher's wedding?

"Alright, but as long as we stay at my place because I do not want to get drunk in public. The last thing I want is to be compared to my mother. Even though people already compare me to my father." John Ross explained making an excuse to be alone with Dean in case the other man really did want to sleep with him.

Dean stifled his amusement at John Ross's sudden nervous demeanor. He could tell what the other man was thinking by the subtle shift closer. Dean wasn't going to deny that he found John Ross attractive or that he wanted the man. If John Ross wasn't ready then he'll stop. He could tell that he would be the first guy.

"Not a problem. Just tell me where to go and I'll meet you there."

John Ross nodded and gave Dean his address. They parted ways with John Ross shivering as Dean's fingers had lightly brushed down his cheek. He went and sat in his car analyzing what just happened.

During the short drive to his apartment John Ross couldn't get the other man out his head. There was just something that drew him to Dean. Maybe it was the danger or it could have been the sense of freedom the man emitted. John Ross was tempted to follow Dean like a lost puppy. Family duty and the Ewing name prevented him from doing so. If only there was a way to break free.

(*v*)

'What the hell are you doing?!' Dean mentally yelled at himself. Oddly enough the voice sounded like his dad's.

Dean wanted John Ross, but he doesn't know if he can have what he wants at the expense of shattering the man's reality. There was just something about him that called to Dean's protective side, like Sam does. Dean knew John Ross wouldn't go with him, and Dean couldn't stay. He and the other man were similar, Dean could tell by John Ross' voice when he talked about his family. Neither one would leave no matter how frustrated or angry their family made them.

Dean stood outside John Ross' apartment feeling way out of his element. John Ross Ewing was way out of Dean Winchester's league and Dean wasn't afraid to admit it. 'Why the hell would a rich guy want to sleep with a broke homeless hunter with mile wide issues?' The voice that sounded like his brother asked.

Dean scowled before shaking his head. He straightened his jacket then knocked on the door. Even though John Ross was out of his league, he was gorgeous and Dean really wanted him. When the door opened Dean's arousal went from zero to sixty. He stifled the groan as he took in the sexy man wearing nothing but a towel. It took everything he had not to attack the other man.

John Ross smiled as he watched Dean's eyes dilate and his hands clenched into fists. His smile widen when he watched the bulge in Dean's jeans get bigger. John Ross licked his lips as he moaned at the sight. He wanted nothing more then to drop the towel and beg Dean to take him. The only thing stopping him at the moment was his father's voice telling him that he is a Ewing and Ewings don't beg or spread their legs like cheap whores.

"Well don't just stand there." John Ross spoke stepping aside.

Dean blinked and shook his head. He wanted to kiss the smirk off John Ross' face. Instead he trailed his fingers across John Ross' taut belly, relishing in the gasp that left the man's lips, as he walked into the apartment.

"Nice place." Dean commented looking around.

"Thanks. It was a birthday present from my Uncle Bobby when I turned eighteen. He wanted to piss my father off and get me away from Southfork at the time."

"Loving guy." Dean replied, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"He is." John Ross laughed. "Though people say the same about JR."

Dean let out his own laugh. "I get it. Everyone I've met years ago told me the same thing about John Winchester."

John Ross gaped at Dean. "Your dad's name is John?"

"Yeah. Funny isn't it. My brother Sam would laugh and tell me how wrong and weird this will be."

"I can see that." John Ross replied. He then remembered his state of undress. "Well let me get some clothes on and we'll talk while having that drink."

"You don't need to get dressed for me. In fact if it will make you comfortable, I'll undress."

John Ross laughed and shook his head. "Woah, slow down. No one is getting naked until you explain things."

Dean groaned. "Fine, but you are bottoming for making me wait."

John Ross smirked. He stepped closer to Dean and pressed his lips to the shorter man's ear. "I was going to do that anyway." He whispered, then sucked on the lobe.

Dean moaned and applied a firm slap to John Ross' backside. "Go before I change my mind and take you right here."

John Ross moved quickly knowing that Dean wasn't joking. He came out of his room a minute later wearing basketball shorts and a Longhorns t-shirt. He moved to the bar and poured his favorite scotch in two glasses. Moving to sit next to Dean on the couch he handed one over before sipping the other and leaning back.

"Start explaining." He prompted.

"It was a werewolf out looking for food. Now its dead. What more do you want to know?"

"How is it possible that werewolves are real? What else is real?"

"Lycanthrophy is a feral virus. There are two cures, killing the maker before the new wolf kills for the first time and death. No one really knows where the originated. There are too many legends to track the real one. Now are you really sure you want the next question answered?"

"I had werewolf blood all over me. Answer the question."

Dean sighed and raked his free hand through his hair. He downed the rest of the scotch, then looked at John Ross. "A lot of monsters are real. Vampires, Wendigoes, werewolves, skinwalkers, ghosts, poltergeists, demons, djinns. Personally I think everything but unicorns are real."

John Ross blinked slowly. "You're serious?"

"Deadly. A demon killed my mother twenty years ago. My father has been hunting him since, while killing other evil in the process."

"This is hard to believe."

"I know. Just try not to think too much on it. The wolf was a one time thing. Most monsters tend to stick to smaller cities or towns. It only came here because it knew I was tracking it." Dean explained.

"Okay. Thank you."

Dean blinked. "That's it?"

"Yes. I don't need to know the gory details."

Dean chuckled. "Oh the stories I can tell you, if you do."

"If you want my ass you'll keep them to yourself." John Ross warned.

Dean stood up after placing both glasses on the table in front of them. He slid his jacket off and tossed it on the back of the couch. The hunter stood in front of John Ross as he pulled his shirts over his head.

John Ross was speechless and turned on as Dean stood over him, slowly stripping his clothes off. Dean was beautiful and John Ross counted himself lucky that the man was going to be in his bed. He batted Dean's hands away when the hunter went to undo his jeans. John Ross moved closer as his own hands worked the jeans and boxers down Dean's strong thighs. He inhaled sharply at the size of Dean's erection, it was average in length but thicker than normal. He gave it one tentative lick from root to tip before standing and stripping his own clothes away.

Both ignored the voices that were in their heads as they walked into the bedroom.

(*v*)

"I hope you have a good excuse for missing the Christmas party." Bobby gave his nephew a stern look as John Ross walked into the kitchen.

John Ross smiled at his family. "I do."

"Well what is it?" JR demanded when son gave no further explanation.

"I met someone and stayed with them."

"You skipped a family party for a whore." His mother glared at him.

John Ross returned the glared. "Dean was not a whore, mother."

"Dean? You slept with a man?" Christopher asked laughing.

"Yes, even if he was the first. And in case you're wondering he was a gorgeous man." John Ross smirked at his cousin. Christopher let out another round of laughter.

JR stood up. "No son of mine sleeps with men."

John Ross leveled a look at his father. "Then I won't be your son." He turned to look at his uncle. "I'll sign my share over if you want me to." He pulled his his phone from his pocket and dialed Dean's number. "Turn around, I'm coming with you." He spoke when Dean answered.

John Ross turned and walked away ignoring his relatives' yelling. Who knew it took a werewolf for him to finally be free.

~Fin~


End file.
